Lianthorn Lavellan Companion
"Does he have a deathwish? Because that’s very death wishy behaviour." Lianthorn Varacyrrel Lavellan (born 9:15 Dragon)He is an elven assassin from the Tevinter Imperium. After leaving his clan he spent five years alone in the Silent Plains, a dangerous and desolate land with many dangerous creatures. First trained by Blackfeather, he worked beside her to free slaves from abuse. After hearing about the Herald of Andastre that has the power to seal the rifts he travels south to the Herald’s stronghold to offer his assistance. In Dragon Age: Inquisition he is one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male Inquisitor of any race except dwarves. Background Lianthorn was born in an aravel in the forest of Green Dales, a region of the Free Marches. He was smaller than his peers even for his young age and was often picked on by the other children which didn’t go unnoticed by his parents. Karrell would nurse his bruises and cuts and would comfort him with hugs and gentle words of encouragement not to give up. Lianthorn’s father, Josven, however took the action approach. Josven was a Hahren, a warleader and his duty was to oversee the clan’s defenses and teach the young to hunt as well as organise training for them. Josven taught Lianthorn the value of discipline and dedication. Training provided Josven with a means to spend time with and bond with his son. Josven constantly pushed Lianthorn harder and harder in hopes that his son would be prepared for the life of the Dalish. His only friend among his dalish peers was Daeron. The two bonded over their stubbornness in admitting that they were hurt. Lianthorn, at first, gave Daeron a comforting hug which the other elf didn’t begrudgingly accepted and returned at the end of that same day. Lianthorn also begrudgingly accepted the hug. Soon they became best friends, even vowing to each other that they always would be. One day they made a bet; who could climb the highest of the trees. This lead to Lian falling and obtaining the scar on his right cheekbone. During his free time, as a child, he wandered the forest and came across a hunting party of humans. He was fascinated by one in particular who had spotted Lianthorn in the bushes, where he was hiding. The boy’s introduced himself as Marius Trevelyan and asked why Lianthorn was hiding. Lianthorn revealed his elven physical traits and the two were instantly curious about one another and before long they wound up exploring the city of Ostwick and quickly became friends. At sunset, per Marius’ father’s command, Lianthorn was returned to his parents who were at the city gates after hearing that he’d been brought there. Before leaving Lianthorn and Marius exchanged gifts before parting. Once Lianthorn reached adolescence it became frighteningly obvious to him that he hadn’t fallen for any of his clanmates. At least not the female ones. He also noticed that he seemed to be the only one that wasn’t interested in the opposite sex and was terrified of what it must mean. He began to withdraw a little from social gatherings and his relationship with his parents became strained. Even though Karrel and Josven had managed to get Lianthorn to at least tell them that he didn’t fancy anyone, they were convinced it was something that might develop later on. They knew nothing of liking the same sex. One day Lianthorn found himself growing more and more infatuated with Daeron and realised that he wanted more than just friendship with him. He confessed his feelings which became a pivotal moment in his life. When he told Daeron how he felt, his best friend reacted negatively. Daeron seemed angry and disgusted, though it was a mask to hide his fear. He shoved Lianthorn away and ran to his mother who was the keeper. The Keeper was there at the edge of their camp waiting for Lianthorn to return and when he did she exiled him with harsh words. “You are an abomination and a disease, leave now and do not trouble your parents with this. Do not shame them further,” He was fifteen at the time and believed her words. Not knowing what else to do, he ran far away, stumbling into the Tevinter Imperium and was about to explore a city when he got abducted and almost sacrificed by Venatori. He was then rescued by Blackfeather. When Blackfeather rescued him, the way that she did, he was in awe. He wanted to be just like her and begged her to teach him, refusing to give up even when she pressed a blade to his throat. She finally agreed and said something obscure to him. “Survive,” Before beating him and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he was in the Silent Plains where he spent the next five years braving its harsh and desolate environment. This is where the primal instinct, within him, to survive was brought to the forefront and honed. After five years of watching him from a distance, never intervening even when it looked like he was on death’s door, Blackfeather decided he was ready to truly begin his training. Lianthorn took up residence in Vyrantium for the next five years. When he wasn’t aiding Blackfeather in hunting and killing abusive slavers, he was wandering the street markets and became rather fond of the place. In his own way, he hoped he was making it a better place. News of a ‘Herald of Andastre’ reached him. News that this Herald could close the rifts peaked his interest so he travelled south to meet the Herald. After learning about Corypheus Lianthorn is convinced that he needs to remain until Corpyheus is destroyed. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition WIP Trespasser WIP Approval Lianthorn's Disposition The player can tell generally how Lianthorn feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). Hostile (-75 to -5): : Lianthorn will greet the Inquisitor with: :*"What do you want?" :*"What is it now?" :*"To what do I owe the honour of being approached by you, Cadash/Adaar/Lavellan/Trevelyan?" : Lianthorn will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "You know where I’ll be." Neutral (-5 to 34): : Lianthorn will greet the Inquisitor with: :*"Hello." :*"Yes?" :*"Need something?" : Lianthorn will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Bye." Warm (35 to 74): : Lianthorn will still use the "Neutral" set of greetings, but may also add: *"Hello again." *"Do you need anything?" *"How are you?" : Lianthorn will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Until next time!" Friendly (75 to 125): : Lianthorn will drop the "Neutral" greetings and will still use the "Warm" set of greetings, but may also add: * "What do ya need, mir falon?" (My friend) * "It's good to see you," : Lianthorn will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Wherever and whenever you need me, I’ll be there." If Lianthorn is romanced: *“Oh hey, I was just thinking about you!” *“It’s hard to breathe around you. -In a good way!” *“Do you ever feel like there’s a bunch’a butterflies in your stomach?” : Lianthorn will bid the Inquisitor farewell with one of the following: *“Arlath ma, Mir Enansal.” (I love you, my blessing.) *“Come back to me, soon,” Approval Lianthorn approves of helping and protecting those in need. He enjoys witty banter and jokes(Including the bad ones). Despite his profession, he disapproves of needless killing. Lian disapproves of needless cruelty, letting innocents suffer and selfishness. Allying with or conscripting the mages or templars does not negatively affect Lianthorn’s approval but he will remark upon whichever choice the Inquisitor makes. Flirting with Lian will garner slight approval despite that the compliments or suggestive comments go unnoticed by him. If Lianthorn's approval gets too low, when the Inquisitor next approaches him he will express his disdain for the Inquisitor's cruel and careless methods. He will also state how sad he is that the Inquisitor is wasting their potential as a beacon of hope and inspiration and that he, himself, had hoped to be a part of a positive change in the world. He says he will stay until Corypheus is defeated and while he hopes the Inquisitor will change, he won't hold his breath. Approval Gained *Siding with the mages or templars *Rescue all six townspeople in Haven during In Your Heart Shall Burn *After securing Adamant Fortress during Here Lies the Abyss, allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition. *Reconcile Briala and Celene or have Gaspard rule alone in Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts *Make Cole more human during Subjected to His Will. *Say you’ll “Do what is right,” when made Inquisitor. *Sentence/recruit Alexius, Florianne (if alive), Crassius Servis and Thom Rainier to serve the Inquisition in their judgements *Judgment of Movran the Under - Arm and exile Movran and his tribe to Tevinter. *Declaring to set an example as a Dwarf/Qunari/Elf when becoming the Inquisitor. *Ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal and complete the elven rituals. *Judgment of Mistress Poulin - Have Mistress Poulin help Sahrnia. Approval Lost *Make Alexius tranquil in his judgment. *Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor. *Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant Fortress. *Let Celene die during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. *Refuse to be an ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal. *Tell Sera to kill Lord Harmond during The Verchiel March *Sentence Ser Ruth to public humiliation. *Drinking from the well of sorrows. (Greatly Disapproves if romanced) Quests Brother, my Brother WIP Ricochet Once the Inquisitor's approval with Lianthorn is warm (35 to 74), talking to him when you return to Skyhold will begin the quest. (Note: With Lianthorn Lavellan''' added to the game, '''Contact Clan Lavellan , the war table operation in Dragon Age: Inquisition, ''has been changed. Cullen no longer participates in it and the operation is no longer required to gain access to "Protect Clan Lavellan".) The scene fades to black and the Inquisitor is seen briefly searching for Lian in his room. The Inquisitor walks through the other entrance to his room to find him staring out over the battlements. The Inquisitor can then ask him if something is wrong, make a joke or flirt with him, implying that his pouting face is cute. None of these options change approval. He will then turn to the Inquisitor with a fearful look in his eyes and hesitantly begin to tell the Inquisitor that he didn't leave Clan Lavellan willingly. He was exiled. This opens up more dialogue options as well as an option to ask him why he was exiled, but he won't answer. He will say that he can't talk about and hopes that the Inquisitor understands. He will then go on to say that he's been trying to move on ever since, despite that his exile took place when he was fifteen years old(Which would mean the event happened 11 years ago) but has been having difficulty moving on without closure. Lianthorn will also admit that he hasn't talked to his parents since. Lianthorn will then express that he wants to be left alone for now but appreciates the Inquisitor checking in on him. Once the cutscene finishes the Inquisitor will have a new operation unlocked, 'Protect Clan Lavellan'. : ''Journal Entry: : : Find a way to help Lianthorn get closure. Complete the''' war table operation "Protect Clan Lavellan" This operation has also been altered with the addition of Lianthorn Lavellan to the game. (Note: This operation has also been changed. Josephine no longer participates in it. The quest ''''Richochet' replaces the war table missions Investigate Duke Antoine of Wycome and Break Venatori Hold on Wycome.) Once the Protect Clan Lavellan operation is complete, speak to Lianthorn again. This will start another cutscene where the Inquisitor informs Lianthorn about the trouble that Clan Lavellan is in. He will then implore the Inquisitor to help him deal with the threat personally. He will state that he doesn't want any of his former clan to die and wants to help regardless of his differences with his former keeper. : Journal Entry: : : Travel with Lian to Wycome. Speak with Lianthorn again when you are ready and select the 'I'm ready to go' action. This begins another cutscene. The Inquisitor, Lianthorn and their other selected party members are seen boarding a ship and the ship is briefly shown travelling over the Waking Sea. The scene fades out again to show the party travelling on horses through the forest. The Inquisitor is riding ahead of the rest of the party and notices Lianthorn staring off at the trees as they go. He then proceeds to tell the Inquisitor that he once had a childhood friend, Daeron and that they had made a bet. The bet lead to how Lianthorn got the scar on the right cheekbone. The Inquisitor then asks what happened to Daeron, before Lianthorn can answer however, they hear fighting and the party urge their horses. The scene changes to show bandits fighting with Leliana's skirmishers or Inquisition Soldiers(Depending on which advisor you chose to complete 'Protect Clan Lavellan' with.) The cut scene ends. : Journal Entry : Give the Dalish enough time to retreat. The Inquisitor and their group. The Inquisitor and party then fight off waves of bandits until the Dalish have had enough time to retreat. There will be five waves in total. The final wave includes a mini boss and looting the leader's corpse will reveal a letter which advances the quest. : Journal Entry *''Speak with Lianthorn'' *''Speak with Jester'' Speaking with Jester will reveal that they and a few other spies have uncovered that Wycome has been experiencing some sort of plague that affects only the humans in the city of Wycome. Duke Antoine has kept news of the disease quiet and his fellow nobles grew louder in their anger, blaming the elves in the alienage for what has been called the "Knife-Eared Plague," The note that the Inquisitor finds on the bandit leader's body suggests that Antoine was behind the bandit's attacks. Together Jester and the Inquisitor deduce that Antoine chose to use Clan Lavellan as a scapegoat. His surreptitious move against the Dalish was an attempt to convince his nobles that he was taking action. Jester then advises the Inquisitor to wait for the other spies to return before taking any further action. In the mean time the Inquisitor can speak with Lianthorn. Follow the marker on the compass, this will lead you down a thin dirt path between the trees to a cliff overlooking the Amaranthine Ocean. Lianthorn will be there looking out and approaching him will trigger another cutscene. Lianthorn will pace around uncomfortably and after some convincing will open up to the Inquisitor, stating that the very area they are in is where he was exiled and why. He was exiled because he had feelings for his best friend, Daeron, another male. The Keeper told him he was a disease and and worse than any abomination or blight and that if he cared at all about his parents he wouldn't bring them any further trouble or shame, before she exiled him. He states that he was only fifteen at the time and that he believed she was right, so he left. The Inquisitor then follows Lianthorn into the camp where he has a heated argument with Daeron. THe Inquisitor can choose not to intervene, regardless of whether they try to or not; Daeron will attempt to swing at Lianthorn only to have his feet swept out from under him and he lands on his back. The Keeper storms over and the Inquisitor can choose to be diplomatic or scold her for how she treated Lianthorn, which nets approval gain. The Keeper then states that Lianthorn's parents are no longer with the clan, they left shortly after Lianthorn did. The Keeper then blames Lianthorn, stating that his parents went looking for him and that if they're dead or worse it's his fault. The Inquisitor can comfort Lianthorn after. The cutscene ends and the Inquisitor is back at camp where Jester is ready with information. Jester and one of Cullen's Captains have devised a plan. Inquisition forces will move in to the city to break the Venatori hold on it with aid from Leliana's forces. Once the Inquisitor is ready they may speak to Jester to begin the next part of the quest. The player enters the city through the sewers and tasked to destroy every red lyrium shard that they find along the way. They can then use the wells to ascend into the city where the Inquisitor's group will face down hordes of Venatori as they make their way to arrest Duke Antoine in his Estate. Once he is arrested a small cutscene of the Inquisition's ship crossing the sea will play again. This time it will show Lian sitting down at the Tavern- seemingly alone. He sighs peacefully and notices the Inquisitor looking at him from the door way and beckons him/her over. He thanks the Inquisitor with bow and says he finds it difficult to open up to and trust people and that he's glad the Inquisitor is a person he feels can work on that with. He briefly mentions that he's seasick and wants to take his mind off of it, to which the Inquisitor offers him to play a game of Wicked Grace with the others and the scene ends. The Inquisitor will appear back in Skyhold. Rewards: Lianthorn: Greatly Approves 'Cresca' (Restriction: Lianthorn) New Codex Entry gained: Lianthorn 60 Influence Gain +3 Power 'On the Edge of Paradise' WIP Carnivore WIP Romance WIP Initial statistics ! |} Equipment ! |} Quotes Main article: Lianthorn/Dialogue * I don't know what this is. But it's pretty and I want one. * (His Stomach growls) Maybe we should set up camp? I'm starving. * Y'know I don't get people's fascinations with skulls. * You found another dragon? I'm out. * You know, I just realised something. I don't like water I can't see through. * Oh holy fuck it's cold here. * This place reminds me of home. * Hear. My. Words! * Do you ever feel like there's a buncha butterflies in your stomach? Trivia * Lianthorn Lavellan was written by KittyBiscuits * During Lianthorn’s creation, he was almost made a brunette. * Muffins has described Lian as “He's like an innocent baby bunny. An innocent baby bunny who knows how to stab things really well.” * Factory Kat describes him as ‘a shy bean’ * Lianthorn is outgoing and cuddly when drunk. * Lianthorn gets seasick. * Lianthorn’s name ‘Lianthorn’ is a combination of two names randomly generated. * Lianthorn has sleepovers with Cassandra whenever a new issue of Varric’s tales ‘Swords & Shields’ is released. * Varric’s nickname for him is ‘cub’.This is likely because Lian’s hair resembles a lion’s mane and simultaneously he is the smallest male member of the Inquisition (excluding dwarves) and he’s oblivious to sexual innuendos or flirting. * Lianthorn's greatest fear is rejection. * Dorian frequently teases him. When this is overheard you can ask him about it. Lian will then say “Dorian has declared that making me blush is his favourite game,” * Lianthorn loves vanilla cupcakes * The quest ‘Brother, my brother’ is named after a song by Blessid Union of Souls. It was chosen because the song is special to both KittyBiscuits and Vulkan(Vulkan being Marius’s writer). * When Lianthorn was originally created, it was with the sole purpose to romance Dorian Pavus. Kittybiscuits didn’t originally intend to create a backstory for him, let alone with such detail. * Some of his backstory is inspired by DC Comics character ‘Green Arrow’ as well as ‘Riddick’ a 2013 American science fiction thriller film. * Lianthorn isn’t a fussy eater and has admitted to eating crickets. The only thing he knows that he will absolutely not eat is balut and raw meat. * He occasionally has cravings for spider legs, an acquired taste from his time in the Silent Plains Codex entries The Desert Lion Lord Aliutris, Whoever killed Elvyn Lacerate is unlike any individual I have ever encountered. The assailant wields daggers and is extremely dangerous with or without them. At one point during the fight between him, myself and your other two guards we managed to disarm him but shortly discovered that he is adept at hand-to-hand combat as well. Whoever trained him has done a frighteningly good job. Deon and Theo are dead. I was merely knocked unconsciously and purposefully left alive. When I awoke there was a letter left on my chest. “I’m coming for you and everyone like you." -The Desert Lion Zjarness. Lianthorn and the Last Few Years Inquisitor, It’s been so long since we last spoke! I’m really sorry about that, probably my fault too. Keeping Dorian safe in Tevinter is no small task. I’m only killing two people a day over these last few months, hopefully that means the Lucerni is making progress! Anyway, I can’t wait to hear about what you’ve been up to, I’ll be travelling with Dorian to meet up with you at this ‘Exalted Council’...do you think they’ll have cupcakes? Lian. If Lianthorn was romanced... Mir Enansal, It’s so good to hear from you. I wouldn’t normally admit this but Dorian has been teasing me relentlessly about you since he managed to take the letter from me and I can’t avoid him because I have to protect his evil magister ass. Magic is cheating. If Dorian says something funny to you...well you know why. Anyway. I miss you and I dream about you every night, I’m glad we have letters but I can’t wait to feel your touch again. I’ll be travelling with Dorian to meet up with you at this ‘Exalted Council’...do you think they’ll have cupcakes? Lian. Gallery Flickr Album 0091C.jpg B001.jpg 0120C.jpg 011.jpg 030.jpg 072.jpg 0071.jpg